Honourable Love
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: Dreadwing gives the Autobots The Forge Of Solus Prime, and himself.
1. Honour

Hey all, new story. I haven't seen this pairing before, and there's a first for everything. I'm using a different computer than normal. Leave a review if you like the story. This takes place during the episode Dreadwing gives the Autobots the Forge of Solus Prime, and beyond

* * *

"Betraying my kind does not mean joining yours." Dreadwing said.

"Dreadwing, can I talk to you?" Arcee said

"Very well." the Seeker said as he began to walk towards the cliff

Arcee began to go towards him, with the other Autobots following suit.

"Alone." the femme said

Smokescreen, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee looked at Optimus, uncertain what to do, to which the Prime nodded

"We will stay out of range of normal speech, but still be in the vicinity." the Prime said

* * *

Arcee walked to Dreadwing when the others were out of hearing range. The Seeker turned his head to the femme.

"Why did you want to talk?" he asked her

"Why won't you join us?" she responded

"Because of what the Prime did to my brother." The mech said

"Because he held a funeral for him? Because he buried him?" The femme responded

"Because he kill... wait, he buried him? He held a funeral for him? Why?" Dreadwing stammered

"He believes that freedom is the right of all sentient beings. Besides, Starscream sure as the Pit wasn't going to!" Arcee replied with a slight smile on the last part

"I've changed my mind" the Seeker said with a small grin

* * *

Dreadwing sat on the cliff edge at the top of the Autobot base, in thought. He was now sporting Autobot insignias on his shoulders, and a lighter colour scheme. Ratchet's voice blared in his communicator, so he got up quickly, and ran to the lift. When he got in, Optimus and the others had the relics ready, and were prepared to roll out. Optimus threw him his gun and sword.

"We're going to Cybertron," Prime said "to retake the Omega Keys and restore the planet."

"Optimus, wait. I have an idea." Dreadwing said with a sly smile.

* * *

As the Autobots ran though the bridge, Smokescreen got a good look at Optimus' upgrade. He was bigger, and had spikes and a jetpack. All of Team Prime had been upgraded as a part of Dreadwing's idea.

Bumblebee's colour scheme had been reversed, and he now had a new helmet, as well as spikes and an Energy Bow.

Smokescreen had new armour, which Dreadwing had dubbed 'Shadow Quill Armour. It was the Phase Shifter, but better. It now allowed him to turn invisible.

Arcee's colour scheme was different, and her blades were now able to spit into Double Blades, and she had Draco Cannons.

Bulkhead's wrecking balls were now Dragontooth Saws, and he was better armoured.

Dreadwing now had Dual Gatling Guns, and two flame swords

Even Ratchet was rolling out with them. He had a remote Spacebridge unit built into his wrist, and a Dragon Shredder Drill. He now had a scope over his right eye, and increased armour. His chest was now tan, and he had Jet Boosters on his back.

"Autobots, ROLL OUT!" Optimus yelled as he put the Star Saber on his back.

* * *

In case you were all wondering, look at the Transformers Prime: Beast Hunters toys for these guys if you want visuals

Remember to review

This is Dragonis Prime saying

Live Well Because YOLO!


	2. Femme Fatality

Let's go, chapter 2!

* * *

The Autobots sprung from the Spacebridge, ready to fight. They ended up smack dab in the middle of the Decepticon army. Megatron's optic's widened at the Autobot's upgrades, then sneered when he saw Dreadwing. The ex-Seeker charged at the Warmonger, and struck.

"Dreadwing. Never did I think the day would come when you would turn on me. I see you changed you colour scheme. Light, like you hopes of winning." Megatron growled calmly

"You are wrong. This change in colour, and new emblems show that my burdens have lightened, as have my thoughts."

"Today the Dark Star Saber will lighten. WITH YOUR ENERGON!" The warlord yelled

The twos blades clanged, and sounds of combat rang out all around. Ratchet delivered a sound uppercut to Knock Out, and Smokescreen confused battalions with his invisibility, and then shooting them from his disguise. Optimus landed, and Dreadwing was knocked over. Megatron laughed, and grabbed Arcee in his talons. He drove his fist into the femme, and the second strike went through her abdomen, causing her to shreek in pain. Dreadwing snarled and took the Star Saber from Optimus and jumped to attack Megatron

"For Skyquake! For Jetfire! For Darkwind! AND FOR ARCEE!" The enraged Transformer screamed in fury as he swung the blade at Megatron.

"Decepticons, retreat!" The warlord yelled before taking the Omega Keys through the Spacebridge.

The saddened Dreadwing slumped down next to Arcee's idle frame, and broke down

* * *

Author: I'm going to leave it with a cliffhanger

Arcee: What did you say about Cliffjumper?

Dreadwing: CliffHANGER!

(Two get in an argument)

Author: Ahh... Young love


	3. Banter

Hey guys, gals and bronies! This is a new chapter featuring our good friends, the Autobots!

Vehicon: What about us?

Author: Yeah, you're here, too...

Dreadwing: Aren't going to mention my naming?

Author: Yeah, instead of calling Dreadwing an ex-Seeker, I'm calling him an Aerialbot.

Starscream: Why, do something against Seekers?

Arcee: No, it's just that you're one

Smokescreen: Oh... SNAP!

Bumblebee: *beep op boot

Optimus: Dragonis, why did you use censoring for that?

Author: I didn't censor it. That's Bee's voice in the story. By the way, what did he say?

Shockwave: Eat that you stuck-up walking ego

Megatron: A very sound description

Soundwave: I agree. Bumblebee: superior. Starscream: inferior.

(All Autobots and Decepticons look at Soundwave)

Starscream: Soundwave, did you just... talk?

Soundwave: ...

* * *

Ratchet open the Spacebridge back to base, and Dreadwing scooped up the dying Arcee. Optimus and the others blasted at the retreated army to cover the medic and Aerialbot. When they got though, Ratchet took Arcee from Dreadwing and placed he on the medical table. He hooked her up to life support, and everyone held their vents. The machine began to steadily beep, monitoring her spark.

* * *

Megatron lay on Knockout's medical table as the doctor performed surgery to repair the warlord's wounds.

"How did he do this to you?" The medic asked

"Doctor, I have something lodged in my armour on the back of my leg." Megatron said plainly

Knockout knelt down to investigate, and found one of Dreadwing's bombs. He touched it, triggering the homing device. This allowed the Autobots to Space bridge though to the Nemesis.

* * *

"Autobots, attack!" Optimus Prime's battle cry rang out as they mowed though the Decepticons

* * *

Why don't I leave it there to keep you guys in suspense.


End file.
